


L'Ellipse oubliée

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Vous allez me détester, le mystère de la grande pyramide, ou maudire Abdel Razek avec moi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Mystère de la grande pyramide. Malheureusement également compatible avec l'Aventure immobile. Que je hais ce bouquin ! Ou bien compatible avec Entre les bulles, mais pas les deux. Ecrit parce que le cheik Abdel Razek n'est pas infaillible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Ellipse oubliée

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Forgotten Ellipsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431378) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> J'ai maintenant deux autres histoires entamées à terminer... (dont un AU hors albums d'au moins 3 chapitres) ...mais celle-ci voulait absolument passer en premier.   
> J'avais dit une fois que je préférais écrire en anglais qu'en français, à cause de la difficulté de passer de "vous" à "tu". Ce que j'aime dans l'univers Blake et Mortimer, c'est qu'il n'y a pas ce problème !

_... Mortimer, d'un effort puissant, tire lentement à lui son compagnon qui s'accrochant des pieds aux aspérités, est enfin arraché à l'horrible fosse. Frissonnant rétrospectivement, le capitaine reste un instant accroupi sur le bord._

  
Le professeur Mortimer, sa ceinture encore attachée au poignet gauche par la boucle, pose sa main droite sur l'épaule de son ami. "Ça va, mon vieux? ..."

  
Le capitaine jette un coup d’œil appréhensif derrière lui, vers l'abîme qui a failli l'avaler. "Oui..." Il ne sent presque plus ses bras et ses jambes semblent ne plus avoir du tout de force, mais il est entier. Il frissonne au souvenir des restes des pillards qu'il a aperçus au fond du piège. "Et je sais maintenant ce que signifie la tête de mort !!"

  
A son tour, Mortimer frissonne. Il ferme les yeux et réprime un élan de nausée, chassant de son esprit l'instant ou il a vu la terre engloutir son ami et la fraction de seconde où il a cru que c'était à jamais.

  
Lentement, les doigts encore un peu engourdis -- et la circulation de sa main gauche presque entièrement coupée -- il libère son bras de la ceinture qui l'enserre. Il s'est relevé pour laisser à Blake l'accès au sol du couloir, mais il sent ses jambes encore flageoler sous le coup de l'émotion.

  
"Francis, si vous le savez maintenant, je vous en prie : soyez plus prudent !" Il réprime un nouvel haut-le-cœur et tente de chasser le souvenir affreux de ces dix derniers jours. " Cela ne fait pas trois heures que je vous sais vivant !! Je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle fois votre perte !! " Les mains un peu tremblantes, il tente de repasser sa ceinture aux attaches de son pantalon.

  
Les mouvements encore légèrement hésitants, Blake se relève. " Vous m'aimez donc un peu ? " Il plaisante, tentant d'alléger la situation, mais Mortimer n'a pas l'esprit à rire.

  
"Oui, Francis. Plus que de raison." Rattachant sa ceinture, les mains de Mortimer sont à nouveau assurées ; c'est pour une autre raison qu'il tremble à présent. "Ne vous moquez pas."

  
"Oh." Fait Blake, estomaqué. "Oh." Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son affection inexprimée soit réciproquée, ou même à ce que Philip l'avoue. "Philip, j'ai la même affection pour vous."

  
"Oh." C'est au tour de Mortimer de rester sans voix.

  
Leurs regards se croisent à la lueur vacillante de la torche restante. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'approfondir cette conversation.

  
"Je serai prudent." Souffle Blake. Le professeur s'approche et, un instant, attrape la main que le capitaine lui tend et lui applique une courte pression significative.

  
"Nous en reparlerons dehors." Murmure Mortimer avant de s'écarter puis se pencher pour ramasser la torche. " Soyons prudents, mais avançons tout de même !"

  
"Allons-y." Blake acquiesce et suit Mortimer qui ouvre cette fois la marche. Oui, tant qu'ils ont de la lumière il leur faut poursuivre. Ils auront tout loisir de reprendre cette conversation une fois sortis de ces couloirs piégés.

  
"Ouvrons l’œil !..." dit le professeur, alors que les deux hommes reprennent leur marche...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arrgghhhhhhhh ! Non, ils ne pourront pas en reparler parce qu'ils auront tout oublié !!! Alors, soit il leur faudra attendre plus de quarante ans si vous voulez croire l'aventure immobile..., soit juste quatre à cinq ans -- jusqu'à ce que Blake se remette en danger -- en se plaçant dans l'univers d'Entre les bulles...


End file.
